Peacemaker .45
High powered but low capacity |unlock = 31 |slot = 3 |price = $630,900 |mag = 6 |type = Single-action |max_ammo = 36 |rate_of_fire = 240 |reload_time = 2.76 / 7.76 seconds |damage = 151 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 15 |concealment = 26 |threat = 28 }} The '''Peacemaker .45 revolver is a pistol released as part of The Butcher's Western Pack for PAYDAY 2. Overview The Peacemaker .45 is the apex of Pistol weapons, boasting very high damage (the highest of all Pistols) and good accuracy despite its age. These benefits come at the cost of versatility: the Peacemaker works best as a miniature Sniper Rifle or more obtuse Bronco .44, as the high recoil and agonizing reload time makes sustained fire-fights painful at best. Unlike the Bronco .44, the Peacemaker is a loading gate style revolver. This means that each shot is loaded individually into the cylinder through a flip-loading gate and thus the reload time varies based on the number of cartridges that need to be replaced. The animation is as a result quite different from the Bronco, featuring an added flourish when the weapon is switched to, and new firing animations to accommodate for the single-action hammer pull nature. Some Steam Community members have noted that the Peacemaker has a hidden accuracy nerf. In the game's code, it uses the same accuracy spread as the Reinfeld 880, which explains the accuracy discrepancy. This makes the revolver more effective at medium to ranged targets. It is also the only revolver in the game to allow the attachment of a stock. It has some very noticeable sway right after firing, this does not alter accuracy but it is advised to wait until your sights are dead on if you are running an improved accuracy build. Summary Pros: * Highest base raw damage of all pistols * Very high base concealment * Exremely good RoF with Equilibrium Aced * Is the only revolver with an available stock attachment, Dampens recoil dramatically. * With the right set of attachments, The Peacemaker .45 can become a ludicrously accurate weapon Cons: * Fixed 6 rounds capacity cannot be increased in any way, Like the Bronco * Slowest reload of all pistols to a full cylinder/magazine. * Limited max ammo, albeit larger than the Bronco * Very few mods * Vicious recoil * Cannot be suppressed, use gadgets, or equip a sight. Tips * Because of this gun's low ammo supply and massive damage, care should be taken to aim shots well before firing. But dont aim from too far away. Taking out snipers without the extended barrel is ill-advised * Purchasing Gunslinger helps greatly with alleviating the Peacemaker's long reload time. * Fully Loaded Basic provides the player with extra bullets. This translates into 1 and half of a standard cylinder. Available modifications Grip= |-|Slide= |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia * The Peacemaker .45 is based on the Colt Single Action Army "Peacemaker". * The weapon can be seen dual-wielded by the Sheriff Cloaker in the Western Pack's trailer. This is only a demonstrational gimmick, as only single revolvers can be equipped and used in the final game. ** This is supposedly for the sake of efficiency, as firing and reloading both revolvers of this type can take a very long time. Coupled with the fact that it cannot use gadgets, being unable to properly aim with the akimbo version would prove the setup too impractical to use. * The Precision Barrel might be a reference to the 21 inch barrel Smith & Wesson Model 15-3 that the Joker uses in the 1989 Batman movie. ** Which itself is based upon the Colt Buntline, a long-barrelled variant of the Colt Single Action Army. * It is the third revolver in PAYDAY 2. * It is the most powerful non-explosive secondary weapon in the game in terms of raw damage. * It is the only revolver to have an available Stock attachment. * The technique used when handling the Peacemaker is a widely known gunslinging gimmick known as "fanning the hammer", in which the wielder keeps the trigger depressed with their index finger, and continuously "fanning" the hammer to produce a rapid-firing effect. With proper practice and technique the repeated shots can land very accurately with a relatively minor bloom. ** Hitting the back of the hammer down after each shot might slightly contribute to the excessive recoil. Gallery file:Colt_SAA.jpg|The Peacemaker .45. file:Colt_SAAmod.jpg|The Peacemaker .45 with Grand Grip and Precision Barrel. file:Colt_SAAmod1.jpg|The Peacemaker .45 with Grand Grip, Precision Barrel and Ol´ Ben's Stock. file:Colt_SAAmod2.jpg|The Peacemaker .45 with Shootout Barrel. Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)